El padre de Neal
by rettop20
Summary: tras el final de esta temporada Neal aprenderá a vivir con su Padre, el cual llegara a conocer mejor y entablar una relación padre/hijo. warning quizá como todas mis historias contengas spanking en el camino asi que si los ofende en alguna manera no lo lean. :D
1. Chapter 1

-Lo sé…

Porque no me lo dijiste.

¿Qué?

-que eres mi padre… (Dijo Neal dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció de su cara en un segundo)

-Neal, yo… no sé cómo explicarte.

-el hecho que nunca nos buscaste, que me has mantenido por meses buscando a mi padre y a los policías que trataron de incriminarlo, cuando todo este tiempo la respuesta estaba frente a mí.

-es complicado, todos estos años trate de proteger tu integridad y la de Ellen. Después, por alguna razón desapareciste y cuando al fin llegaron noticias de tu paradero… bueno estabas encarcelado. Tu madre te dijo que había muerto y era mejor que la historia quedara así, correrías demasiado peligro si me ponía en contacto contigo, Pero luego, saliste de la cárcel y empezaste a trabajar con el FBI no podía arriesgar mi integridad acercándome a ti ya que ellos siempre saben en los pasos que andas… pero todo cambio cuando Ellen se comunico y me dijo que sabias la verdad, me hice pasar por Sam, después de la muerte de Ellen no podía arriésgame , tenía que acercarme sin que sospecharas, tenía que parecer que eras tú el que me buscaba y yo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, cuando gritaste el nombre de Sam, me diste la mejor escusa para aproximarme sin levantar sospechas…

(Neal se quedo mirando a su padre por un largo rato se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado y después de unos minutos levanto la vista sus profundos ojos azules brillantes con lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, Sam puso el periódico que leía a un lado y puso una de sus monos en la rodilla de Neal)

…Neal, cuando decidí desaparecer fue únicamente para protegerte, en estos momentos el único que corre peligro soy yo, pero eso no ha cambiado en 25 años, los hombres que me buscan son peligrosos y lo siento pero tendré que desaparecer de nuevo, estos hombres no se detendrán, por eso no quería que supieras mi verdadera identidad, hijo lo siento es mejor que me valla.

(Sam se levanto tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta pero fue detenido por el sonido de una copa estallando en mil pedazos

-eso es una mierda y lo sabes… por tu culpa Ellen está muerta. Por tu culpa dedique mi vida a el robo, estafar gente... POR TU MALDITA CULPA MAMÁ MURIO, y ahora cuando al fin te encuentro te vas, ERES UN GRAN HIJO DE PERRA, NUNCA DEBI BUSCARTE…

(James se quedo petrificado mientras Neal le gritaba, estaba en su derecho, el nunca había estado ahí para el… solo fue su padre por 3 años, no se merecía nada.

Neal se acerco a el amenazadoramente, James dio un paso atrás, pero Neal había caído al suelo se había pisado uno de los fragmentos de la copa, James se acerco para socorrerlo pero…)

-Vete no necesito tu ayuda…

-pero Neal tu pie esta herido, solo deja que…

-NO YA HAS HECHO SUFICIENTE SOLO VETE.

(James bajo las escaleras, Neal tenía razón, es mejor que me valla y no regrese a su vida esto fue un error desde el principio… James llego a la puerta de entrada y se detuvo a pensar… "yo estuve ahí el día que llego a este mundo no media más que mi antebrazo, lo crie por 3 años, fue poco pero, todo lo que hice fue para mantenerlo seguro, y lo seguiré haciendo con o sin su consentimiento" quito la mano de la puerta y subió rápidamente las escaleras cuando entro a la habitación vio una mancha de sangre en el suelo y el sonido de quejidos provenientes del baño, sin más se dirigió y abrió la puerta sin llamar, Neal estaba sentado en la orilla de la bañera tratando de quietar el trozo de vidrio de su pie, hasta el momento sin éxito demasiada sangre salía de la herida…)

-Qué diablos haces aquí Vete. Desaparece no es esa tu especialidad…

-sé lo mucho que me odias en estos momentos y no te lo reprocho estas en todo tu derecho pero ahora, en estos momentos no me interesa, estas herido y si algo puedo hacer es ayudarte, quita tus manos.

-no perdiste el derecho de ayudarme hace mucho tiempo.

-nunca he perdido nada Neal, soy tu padre, tal vez no lo sientas ahora pero siempre he estado pendiente de ti quizá fue un error hacerlo de tan lejos… pero ahora estamos juntos en esto quizá después de un tiempo me aceptes ahora solo me conformo con que apartes tus manos y me dejes revisar tu pie así que mueve las manos Neal antes que te desangres.

(James removió el trozo de vidrio causado que Neal se estremeciera)

-Fue un corte limpio, no creo que llegue a infectarse, pero te costara estar sobre el pie por unos días…

-que ahora eres doctor.

-la voz de la experiencia ser agente por 10 años y luego huir por 25 conlleva a muchas heridas desagradables, y esto es un simple rasguño… (James vendo el pie de Neal rasgando una toalla)…esto ya está listo.

-eee… no tenias que hacer esto…

-claro que tenia después de todo es mi culpa que te enfadaras. Ven dame una mano te ayudo a llegar a tu cama no creo que puedas apoyar el pie aun…

(Neal le tendió la mano apoyándose en James, esté le paso un brazo por la espalda y lo llevo a su cama, rodeando la mancha de sangre y cuidando que Neal no tropezara con el vidrio de nuevo, llegaron a la cama y Neal se sentó en ella)

-Si te puedo preguntar qué hacías caminando descalzo.

(Neal se sonrojo un poco)

-había planeado tirarte mi zapato por la cabeza… pero me pareció infantil así que hice algo mas dramático y avente la copa.

- bastante dramático, si vez la escena terminó con una mancha de sangre, espera aquí voy a limpiar y recoger lo que queda de la copa.

(Neal observo al hombre que decía ser su padre mientras limpiaba, a su mente llego el recuerdo de un pequeño niño llorando, aquel hombre se aproximo seco sus lagrimas y le dijo, "no te preocupes será un secreto entre tú y yo, el pequeño asintió mientras veía como su padre recogía los pedazos de la vasija que acababa de romper, luego ponía una bandita en el dedo que se había lastimado tratando de recoger las piezas, su padre revolvió su cabello, el niño lo miro y le sonrió con sus grandes ojos azules)…

Neal sonrió y se recostó en la cama antes de darse cuenta estaba dormido, James termino de limpiar, tapo a Neal con una mata y salió de la habitación dejando descansar a su pequeño…

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

así que estoy espesando a escribir denuevo, espero les guste mi historia de white collar y no se preocupen abra spank... en los capítulos siguientes sorry por la demora pero creo que de aquí en adelante escribiré mucho mas gracias por el apoyo las alertas y los mensajes que me dejaron, :D ... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ADIÓS...

Estaba esperando que Peter apareciera, tirado en la cama haciendo nada de nada, mi padre… ¿Qué? ¡No! James, me dejo anoche no sé a qué hora, cuando desperté estaba solo, Peter llamo hace un rato, preguntándose qué hacia todavía en casa de june cuando de suponía que estuviera ayudándolo con un caso. Le conté del pequeño accidente que tuve con la copa de vidrio.

-crees que puedas venir hoy, estamos muy cortos en la oficina de estafadores, y necesitamos a uno.

-si me vienes a buscar quizá pueda, es un poco difícil para mí movilizarme, así que si puedes tráeme un bastón, para que pueda caminar y conservé mi dignidad.

-si Neal, llego como en diez minutos.

-ok nos vemos.

Cuando Neal colgó el teléfono, alguien toco en la puerta, Neal pensó que era June o quizá mozy así que dijo que entrara, estaba poniéndose una polera para cuando había terminado en frente del estaba el hombre que nunca pensó volver a ver.

-cuando te deje anoche, creo que te dije que no podías apoyarte en ese pie.

-y yo recuerdo haber dicho que te fueras a la mierda.

(James miro a Neal y tomo un largo respiro)

-Neal esto no es por mí, todavía no puedes apoyarte en ese pie, puedes herirte más de lo que estas, el corte fue profundo, si abres la herida puede volver a sangrar, o infectarse, no quieres que tu herida se infecte verdad.

-si lo que sea, pero ahora no quiero que estés aquí.

-lo comprendo, te daré espacio, pero me tienes que prometer que no dejaras esta habitación ok.

-no tengo que prometerte nada.

-está bien, entonces me quedare aquí hasta que tu pie este sano de nuevo.

-pero, no puedes, no te dejare.

-por supuesto que puedo, soy tu padre, sé que es difícil para ti verme, pero aprenderás. Porque créeme cuando te digo que TU siempre has sido mi hijo.

(Neal pensó por un tiempo, "maldita sea Peter debe estar cerca, me tengo que deshacer de James)

-ok te lo prometo, pero no te quiero aquí.

-ok estaré en contacto, llámame por si algo te pasa, tienes mi numero, adiós hijo.

(James se acerco a su hijo y le dio un apretón afectuoso en el hombro)

-adiós Neal.

-sí, adiós.

(Cinco minutos más tarde Peter estaba en la puerta, y Neal estaba terminando de vestirse)

-¿estás listo Neal?

-si… de que se trata el caso.

-te lo digo por el camino, ya vamos tarde.

Una banda de narcotraficantes estaba a punto de hacer un trato a plena luz del día cerca del puerto, Peter tenía que capturarlos en el preciso momento que recibieran el dinero por las drogas o no podría incriminarlos por narcotráfico, todavía no sabían cómo ingresaban la droga al país.

Llegaron al lugar de la reunión, pero algo había salido mal, jones corría tras uno de los Hombres esperando la llegada del barco cagado con droga. Jones cayó al suelo, Peter reacciono y corrió hacia él, Neal no podía hacer nada por el momento su pie le molestaba bastante y Peter parecía que tenía todo bajo control hasta que lo impensable sucedió un tercer hombre salió de la nada disparando haciendo que Peter se ocultara tras un contenedor, mientras que el hombre al cual perseguía huía, el tercer hombre seguía disparando en dirección a Peter y al parecer no le quedaban municiones a Peter, Neal no sabía qué hacer pero cuando vio que Peter se encontraba en problemas tomo el arma de repuesto del auto y salió corriendo en su ayuda logrando disparar al hombre y dejarlo fuera de comisión se acerco a Peter.

-estas bien.

-si estoy bien gran tiro Neal, pero tu pie herido ¿Cómo pudiste llegar aquí tan rápido?

-no lo sé, adrenalina lo creo no pensé nada solo corrí al ver que estabas en peligro.

-gracias, pero podría haber salido de esto sin tu ayuda.

Neal lo miro con cara de (ósea) – si lo sé eres el mejor Peter.

-y no lo olvides, vamos hay que reportar el caso.

Neal apoyo su pie herido en el suelo y sintió una fuerte punsada seguida de unas raras palpitaciones no fue capaz de caminar y cayó al suelo producto del dolor, Peter se giro y vio a su consultor cayendo al suelo rápidamente se acerco.

-Neal que sucede?... no me digas que uno de los disparos te alcanzo.

-no nada de eso es mi estúpido pie creo empeoro.

Peter levanto el pantalón de Neal, el calcetín estaba empapado de sangre.

-tenemos que llevarte a el hospital estas sangrando mucho.

-no es nada Peter me pondré mejor solo necesito volver a parchar mi herida.

-si claro, te voy a llevar al hospital y no quiero escuchar nada mas de esto.

-ok…

Peter dejo la habitación mientras el doctor examinaba a Neal.

-esta herida está muy mal al parecer ya estaba comenzando a sanar y algo paso y se desgarro el tejido, vamos a tener que poner puntos y nada de apoyar el pie en una semana hasta que haya sanado completamente (Neal lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras el doctor daba su diagnostico) en 7 días te removeremos los puntos por ahora te administrare algo para el dolor y la enfermera vendrá encargarse de la herida. a Neal se le agrandaron los ojos cuando vio al doctor girarse con una jeringa en la mano.- si fuera tan amable señor Cafrey de remangar su camisa para poder administrarle el analgésico. Neal lo observo por unos segundos, nunca le habían gustado agujas pero no quería parecer débil así que se levanto una de las mangas de la camisa y espero a que el maldito doctor terminara su trabajo, cuando el doctor se acerco Neal serró los ojos.

-a tu edad y todavía le tienes miedo a las agujas, cuando era pequeño era casi imposible llevarlo a las vacunas siempre terminaba pateando a las enfermeras.

Neal abrió los ojos tras escuchar la voz de James, (¿Qué diablos hacia el aquí?)


	3. Chapter 3

-Ya veo… dijo el doctor al escuchar el comentario de James mientras administraba el analgésico a Neal.

…usted debe ser su padre.

-si lo soy, así que ¿cuál es el veredicto doctor?

-como le decía al señor Caffrey; nada de apoyar el pie por una semana, así que confió que habrá alguien con él para ayudarlo mientras no pueda valerse por sí mismo.

-no se preocupe me encargare que no esté solo en ningún momento… lo ultimo lo puntualizo apuntando a Neal con una seria mirada.

-en ese caso… la medicina hará efecto en unos momentos la enfermera vendrá enseguida a suturar la herida de su hijo, le dejare una receta para analgésicos si el dolor vuelve.

-muchas gracias doctor…

El doctor dejo la habitación dejando a James y Neal solos, Neal cerró los ojos sintiendo como la medicina hacia efecto en su sistema por unos segundos sintió que era tan liviano como una pluma, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a la enfermera con una enorme jeringa dirigiéndose a su pie, lo removió enseguida alejándolo del alcance de la enfermera.

-Neal… (Hablo James con un tono cansado) deja que la enfermera anestesie tu pie

-no, eso no pasara.

-señor Cafrey no podemos dejar que deje el hospital con una herida de esa intensidad.

-Neal haz lo que te pide la enfermera, te estás comportando como un niño, además no sentirás nada con un poco de suerte el analgésico que te dio el doctor ya ha hecho efecto en todo tu cuerpo.

-estás seguro…

Neal preguntó poniendo carita de suplica, si los analgésicos habían hecho efecto, en otra situación nunca habría actuado así en frente de James.

-si estoy seguro, ahora deja que prosigan, entre más rápido lo hagan más rápido llegaremos a casa.

-¿llegaremos? Eso es gracioso, en ningún momento creí haberte invitado a mi casa.

-no necesito tu invitación estoy muy seguro que June me dejara entrar, y después de la mentira y el hecho que rompiste la promesa que me hiciste esta mañana y todo eso genero más daño en tu pie, creo que nadie se opondrá a que te vigile de cerca.

-Peter puede buscar a alguien que me ayude, incluso jones…

-Jones no es tu cuidador personal, aunque es el que impide que te metas en problemas…

Apareció Peter en la puerta de la habitación donde curaban a Neal, se quedo mirando apoyado en el marco mientras la enfermera terminaba su trabajo y salía de la habitación.

…pero ahora has ido demasiado lejos, te pregunte si estabas en condiciones de trabajar, y olvidaste mencionar que James te pidió que no caminar con ese pie o podría empeorar, cuando lo llame para decirle que te habías herido en el campo, pero que no se preocupara me conto toda la historia, así que hemos decidido que mientras te recuperas James se quedara contigo.

-¿decidido?... puedo cuidar muy bien yo solo de mi, muchas gracias.

-creo que hoy nos has demostrado lo contrario Neal, además esto será la escusa perfecta para que tu y James pasen un tiempo junto y se conozcan…

El camino hacia la casa de Junes fue largo y silencioso, el FBI le había facilitado un automóvil a James, un par de veces Neal se giro de su asiento para mirarlo pero este mantenía su vista en el camino, en una ocasión que Neal se encontraba tratando de aliviar una comezón que tenía en el pie James lo miro seriamente, no tuvo que decir un apalabra Neal enseguida dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventanilla del auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Neal tuvo que soportar ser ayudado por James ya que no podía apoyar el pie, y fue peor cuando tuvieron que subir las escaleras, Neal empujo a James para impedir que este lo ayudara a subir.

-yo puedo hacerlo dolo muchas gracias.

Al parecer el analgésico había salido de su sistema…

-Neal si no me dejas ayudarte vas a dañar tú herida aun más.

-no me importa es tu culpa por la que me encuentro en esta situación, ASI QUE VETE AL DIABLO Y DEJAME SOLO.

Neal no vio venir lo que paso a continuación James lo miraba con furia, de un momento a otro abofeteo a Neal el que perdió el equilibrio y quedo sentado en el suelo, mirando a James con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y furia.

-esta es la última vez que me hablas así NEAL, ya he tenido demasiada paciencia contigo y tu actitud, crees que todos estos años fuiste el único que sufrió, no estaba precisamente en unas vacaciones, todo este tiempo o estaba huyendo o luchando para verte una vez más… ahora vamos a subir a tu cuarto y harás todo lo que el doctor te dijo o esta noche lidiaras con más de un dolor en tu cuerpo entendido.

Neal solo lo seguía mirando, James lo tomo por el brazo y cuando estuvo de pie lo sacudió un poco.

-dije ENTENDIDO.

-SI….

-¿SI QUE?

-si… ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRRA ESO ES LO QUE QUERIAS ESCUCHAR, NO ERES NADA PARA MI CUANDO LO ENTENDERAS… YA DEJAME SOLO!

Esta vez James perdió la paciencia, ya tenía a Neal tomado del brazo lo único que tuvo que hacer fue girarlo con la mano que tenia libre le dio un empujón, con el equilibro ya indispuesto debido a su pie callo enseguida sobre el pasamanos de la escalera lo que lo dejo en la perfecta posición para recibir una docena de nalgadas propinadas por James, cuando este término giro a Neal mirándolo seriamente a sus brillantes (por las lagrimas) ojos azules.

-ahora te vas a comportar y me dejaras ayudarte a subir a tu cuarto donde terminaremos esta conversación, o tal vez quieras tenerla aquí donde June puede entrar en cualquier momento y ver como pongo en su lugar a tu trasero.

Neal agacho la cabeza y asintió. James lo ayudo a pasar el brazo sobre su hombro y subieron las escaleras, aunque para Neal se sintió que está siendo llevado al patíbulo…


End file.
